Love Story
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: ."We were both young..." and she couldn't be happier that they were. IchiHime, slight HitsuMatsu. Song-fic


_**A/N:**__ I didn't use all of the lyrics, seeing as some of them are definitely not related to Orihime (like the bits about her dad). But, I think it's still enjoyable, right? 8-) I don't know why I like writing these, but, 'Que sera, sera,' right?_

_Ispired by Taylor Swift's "Love Story" (the dance mix, lol)._

_For those of you reading this who read my previous IchiHime fic, you have my apologies for the A/N that was originally at the bottom. That was highly uncalled for, and I am sorry. I did not realize that until further inspection told me I had been stupid. I really wasn't counting on so many of you reading the fic, mostly just those subscribed to me (author alerts). _

_Also, for anyone interested, my fic "Waking Up In Vegas" I originally wrote with Orihime (instead of Nel) and do have that version, should anyone like to see it. It still has a few kinks, but let me know and I will work them out and happily post it. _

_Really, I'm open to almost any pairing, as long as you don't mess with my HitsuMatsu. 8-) So, expect a dose of that with most everything I write. And I'm trying to broaden my horizons on the other fronts. 8-)_

_I am beginning a chapter fic, featuring IchiHime, HitsuMatsu, and RukiHana (because they're adorable, and since Rangiku has Toshiro, I'm taking Renji, lol). Any ideas for that are highly appreciated. _

_Thanks for reading, and do please enjoy!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

oOoOo—RN—oOoOo

_…We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know…_

She remembered the first glance she ever got of him. Still short, just about to get into high school, with his orange hair blazing in the evening sun. He didn't know the effect he had on her, not then, and not until some time later. But, she remembered with vivid clarity the slight swagger to his stride as they gathered for the festival, all dressed in colorful kimono and anxious to display their respective class's hard work.

He spoke to their mutual friend Tatsuki, and introduced himself to Orihime. She was her usual silly self, quite effectively embarrassing herself. At least he acted like he didn't notice her antics, and even gave her a soft, rare smile.

After a short chat with him, Tatsuki threatened to take her to the dojo and beat the girly insanity out of her. Only Tatsuki knew of her sudden and intense infatuation with the boy.

She smiled to herself, thinking it was well worth the embarrassment.

_…And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go…_

When she was taken to Hueco Mundo… she preferred not to focus on that for long. It was a hard thing to think about. Even now it still made her soul hurt to think she even for a moment willingly left him, and her other friends, behind.

She still blamed herself, but, she was coming to terms with the fact that it was just destiny, and she couldn't change that. He never blamed her, at least, nor did their friends. So, she figured she would be okay, if given another few months to understand it herself.

There's nothing like the support of those you love to keep you lifted.

_…And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes…_

How many times did she want to ask him to run away? Granted, they were too young for most of the first several times that thought crossed her mind. She chuckled to herself, imagining him in a suit or a wedding kimono, and standing with her before an officiant. Only she could imagine them as miniatures of their true selves. Rather, only she would.

But, she knew she would have to ask. She was only waiting for the right moment.

_…But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go…_

And when he went off to Seireitei it nearly broke her heart.

When he came back three weeks later, telling her he'd been making arrangements to bring her with him, she cried. It wasn't anything like any fantasy she held for a love confession. But it _was_ that and so much more. And now here she was, fourth seat in the Fourth Division. The first real exception to the rules and way of life ever allowed in Seireitei.

_…And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes…_

Some of the people in Seireitei were unhappy with her being there. It wasn't common knowledge who those people were, but it seemed to be mostly lower seats or unseated squad members of various divisions. Though the eleventh held her in extremely high regard. That was mostly because of her powers, but they always offered to buy her dinner in thanks for her healing.

If only that was all they wanted, then he wouldn't have been so wary of 'competition.'

_…Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes…_

She didn't know why some of their less intimate friends were unhappy with their relationship. So they weren't married, but she couldn't care less. If he was devoted to her, then she didn't care what sort of title their relationship had on it.

Hell, their relationship didn't even have a title. It was just… them. And she was perfectly okay with that.

_…I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town…_

Though, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. And he'd been working more lately, trying to organize some new defense force. And he was away so much more than before. It didn't help that he had a flock of 'fangirls' who followed him everywhere he went, always trying to get to him.

_…And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said…_

Finally, the pressure did get to her. And, well, she wanted a wedding. She hoped she wouldn't have to ask that. Sure, some of the women around there were brave enough, and she was, too. But, she wanted him to do _some_ of the work. What girl didn't want her guy to pick up on at least one of the clues? And not just in bed, either. That was nice, but not everything.

Well, it wasn't _always_ everything.

_…Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes…_

For the second time in her life, she cried in front of him. She'd wept a few tears here and there, sure, but only twice had she cried hard enough to soak his clothes.

When she finished crying, still mumbling 'yes' in two-second intervals, she drug him around, proudly displaying the little ring on her finger as she tracked down their friends.

oOoOo

Rukia hit him for not telling her first, like best friends were supposed to do, and Rangiku promised him death by suffocation (though Toshiro promised him death by Hyourinmaru if he touched Rangiku) if he broke her heart. And the Fourth Division, as a whole but spearheaded by Unohana, promised his demise at their hands should his new fiancé receive any heartbreak.


End file.
